Beautiful Sadness
by straykidsnoona
Summary: Kim Jonghyun adalah Keindahan dari sebuah kesedihan. P101 Fic! Kim Jonghyun x Kwon Hyunbin / Jonghyun x Hyunbin / Jonghyunbin / JongBin / Pledis x YG Kplus


This fanfiction basic on real story, tapi tetep fanfiction kok/?

Kim Jonghyun x Kwon Hyunbin

.

.

.

 **BEAUTIFUL SADNESS.**

.

.

.

.

.

 **Kim Jonghyun.** _Keindahan dari sebuah kesedihan._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Jonghyun terus tersenyum sepanjang final ranking announcement, senyum yang indah namun sangat memilukan bagi siapa pun yang melihat.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Saat pertama kali Nuest datang, trinee lain mengatakan sangat tidak fair jika tim yang telah debut selama enam tahun mengikuti survival.

Bagi Jonghyun dan teman temannya sangat berat bagi mereka kembali lagi pada posisi ini tapi mereka harus melakukan ini demi masa depan mereka.

Jonghyun menangis saat mengatakan pada staff jika timnya adalah sebuah kegagalan. Kegagalan bagi Agensinya, kegagalan yang menyulitkan. Jonghyun juga mengatakan bahwa dirinya selama enam tahun telah gagal menjadi seorang pemimpin.

Jonghyun sangat kesulitan menghandle perasaannya, dia terlalu baik mungkin?

Bahkan saat Minhyun turun kelas dari C menjadi D dia terlihat sangat terpukul.

"Bukankah kalian semua sangat berbakat? Kenapa jadi seperti ini." Jonghyun mengatakan itu dengan nada sedihnya.

.

.

.

.

Team battle evaluation membuatnya menjadi seorang leader tim.

"Untuk menjadi seorang leader sangat sulit bagiku" Jonghyun menjawab saat rekan setimnya menyarankan dia untuk menjadi seorang leader.

"Aku pernah menjadi leader sebuah grup bernama Nuest selama enam tahun, aku takut akan gagal memimpin dengan benar."

"Tidak begitu hyung, kami ingin kau menjadi leader maka dari itu kami bertanya terlebih dahulu" Minhyun dengan lembut membuat nyaman seorang Jonghyun.

"Baiklah akan kucoba." Kim Jonghyun akhirnya setuju .

Saat itulah dia bertemu Kwon Hyunbin, Seorang yang sangat tidak punya progress sama sekali. Seseorang yang tidak bisa dance sama sekali diawal.

Saat teamnya mendapat komentar buruk dan kritikan bahkan para trineer berkata kasar karna Hyunbin yg kurang bekerja keras, Kim Jonghyun berdiri paling depan untuk membantu Hyunbin.

Jonghyun mengatakan pada semua orang agar memberikan kepercayaan padanya dan kesempatan bagi seorang Kwon Hyunbin.

.

.

.

Seorang pemimpin tidak akan meninggalkan rekannya terpuruk sendirian kan?

Itulah Kim Jonghyun, dengan segala kemampuannya dia membantu Hyunbin, menasehati bahkan memberikan perhatian lebih.

Saat semua orang merendahkan Hyunbin tapi dia mempercayai Hyunbin.

Saat semua orang mengatakan Kwon Hyunbin adalah sebuah lubang hitam, Jonghyun dengan bangga mengatakan kalau Hyunbin akan berubah dan akan membuat mereka semua mengakui Hyunbin.

Setelah penampilan tim Sorry Sorry 2 yang sangat berkesan, semua orang mengakui kerja kersanya sebagai seorang pemimpin dia telah membuat Hyunbin melakukan dengan baik meski dirinya sendiripun kesulitan.

Kim Jonghyun adalah satu satunya leader yang mencuri banyak perhatian, karna kerja keras dan kepeduliannya pada orang lain.

Dia bahkan rela menanggung banyak beban dipundaknya sendirian.

Jonghyun adalah orang yang sangat baik. terlalu baik.

Dia bahkan melakukan banyak hal untuk teman sesama trinee tanpa ragu.

Saat position evaluation diapun menjadi leader untuk team 'Fear' , konsep evaloation sampai debut mission pun dia menjadi leader tim.

Kim Jonghyun terus menjadi leader sampai kapanpun.

.

.

.

.

 _ **Hyunbin's Side.**_

Hari ini adalah final, aku duduk bersama teman teman yang telah tereliminasi.

Aku tidak terlalu merasa sedih berada disini karna aku melihat Jonghyun hyung dan Minhyun hyung berada diatas panggung menunggu pengumuman. Ku harap mereka debut bersama, aku akan berbahagia untuk mereka.

Aku tersenyum dan bertepuk tangan saat Minhyun hyung menempati posisi kesembilan, aku juga melihat Jonghyun hyung tersenyum dan memberikam ucapan selamat pada Minhyun hyung.

Senyum Jonghyun hyung tidak pudar sama sekali bahkan saat dia menjadi kandidat trinee yang akan menempati posisi kesebelas.

Aku meremas ujung seragamku, aku sangat takut dan khawatir pada ranking Jonghyun hyung.

Sungguh. Aku menundukan kepalaku sambil menangis saat aku mendengar ranking Jonghyun hyung adalah 14.

Hatiku sakit sekali mendengarnya. Aku sangat shock , bagai mana bisa dia tidak debut?

Aku berdiri, air mataku bahkan tidak bisa berhenti sama sekali.

Ingin rasanya aku berlari dan memeluk Jonghyun hyung dengan erat.

Hal yang lebih membuat hatiku sakit adalah melihatnya tersenyum, dia bahkan tidak menangis.

Senyumannya yang membuat hati semua orang menangis.

Dia berusaha terlalu keras menyembunyikan perasaannya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Minhyun tertunduk ditempat duduknya, dia menangis mengetahui dia adalah satu satunya member Nuest yg akan debut.

Minhyun bahkan tidak bisa ikut merayakan Sungwoon yang menempati posisi kesebelas.

Dia merasa sangat buruk untuk Jonghyun, Dongho dan Minki

Minhyun tidak mampu menatap pada teman setimnya. Seorang Hwang Minhyun menangis dengan sangat pedih.

.

.

.

Ketika semua rangking telah selesai diumumkan, semua trinee berada di satu panggung yang sama.

Hwang Minhyun masih menangis, Seonho datang memeluknya erat.

Seonho sangat menyayangi Minhyun, dia tidak ingin Minhyun menangis.

" Jangan menangis lagi Minhyun hyung. " Seonho menatap Minhyun kemudian mengelap air mata Minhyun dengan ujung lengan seragamnya.

Minhyun menepi dari keramaian dan menagis sendirian dipinggiran stage, sesaat sebelum Dongho datang dan memeluknya erat.

Jonghyun datang memeluk Minhyun dan memberinya selamat dengan tulus sambil tersenyum. Dia terus tersenyum tanpa tau orang yang melihat senyumannya saat ini hatinya sangatlah pedih.

Hyunbin datang dengan air matanya yang tidak berhenti mengalir, Hyunbin memeluk erat kedua orang yang sangat berharga untuknya itu.

Dia menangis dengan keras, Jonghyun mengusap sayang kepalanya dan menenagkan Hyunbin

.

.

.

.

Jonghyun tidak menangis sama sekali, dia hanya menampakkan wajah sendunya dan terus tersenyum.

Bahkan selama di backstage setelah acara selesai Dia bersama Dongho terus menghibur Minhyun yang masih menangis.

"Berhentilah menangis Hwang Minhyun, kami berbahagia atas debutmu." Dongho tersenyum sambil mengusap kepala Minhyun.

Seonho datang dang memeluk Minhyun hyungnya lagi sambil tertawa agar Minhyun berhenti menangis.

" Kenapa kau terus tertawa Seonho-ya? bukan kah seharusnya kau menangis karna gagal" Jonghyun berkata dengan nada bercanda sambil tertawa.

" Aku sudah menangis jadi aku sekarang tertawa " Seonho terus memeluk Minhyun.

.

.

.

.

Hyunbin menghampiri Kang Daniel dan memberinya selamat atas terpilihnya dia menjadi yang pertama dan akan menjadi center dalam grup.

Daniel memeluk Hyunbin dang mengusap punggungnya.

Daniel juga adalah bagian dari team sorry sorry dua, Hyunbin sangat berbahagia atas debutnya.

"Hyunbin-ah kenapa kau menangis?" Daniel mengusap punggung Hyunbin yang tiba tiba menangis.

"Aku tidak menangis"

"Kenapa kau menangis?" Sekali lagi Daniel bertanya pada Hyunbin

"Jonghyun hyung... " Hyunbin menangis dengan pilu setelah mengatakan alasan dia menangis.

"Tidak apa apa, bagaimanapun juga dia akan tetap bersinar dan banyak mendapatkan dukungan meski tak berada dalam Wanna One."

" Hatiku rasanya sangat sakit" Kwon Hyunbin dengan segenap perasaannya mengatakan betapa sakitnya dia tidak bisa melihat Jonghyun debut dalam tim.

.

.

.

Begitulah Kim Jonghyun, seseorang yang dengan leadership yang tinggi telah diakui sebagai Nations Leader.

Seseorang yang telah membawa tim Sorry Sorry 2 dan Never menjadi legend performance.

Seseorang yang telah bekerja keras dan membantu orang lain dengan sepenuh hatinya.

Seseorang yang mampu tersenyum dan memberi selamat meski dirinya gagal.

Kim Jonghyun adalah bentuk dari keindahan dalam kesedihan.

.

.

.

.

" Aku senang bisa berjalan disampingmu Jonghyun hyung. " Hyunbin tersenyum dan terus menggandeng tangan Jonghyun.

"Aku lebih senang berada diatas panggung bersamamu." Jonghyun membalasnya sambil tertawa.

Tawa yang terdengar polos ditelinga Hyunbin, suara tawa Jonghyun yang dirindukannya.

"Ayo ikut dengan ku hyung"

" Kemana? "

" Menonton konser girlgrup, aku akan membelikan tiket untukmu. " Hyunbin tersenyum lebar, sayang malah dihadiahi pukulan ringan di lengannya oleh Jonghyun.

"Aku tidak suka girlgrup"

"Lalu kau suka apa? "

"Aku menyukaimu" Dengan cuek Jonghyun mengatakan perasaannya yang membuat Hyunbin mengulum senyum.

"Ah hyung kau membuatku malu saja, Hyung kan tau aku juga suka padamu bahkan menyayangimu." Hyunbin dengan malu malu menjawabnya.

Mereka tertawa sama sama, berjalan bersama dijalanan yang sepi ini.

Mereka perlahan melupakan kesedihan yang lama berlalu sedikit demi sedikit dan memulai hidup yang bahagia.

"Aku akan melindungimu Jonghyun hyung, aku akan membalas atas apa yang sudah kau lakukan untukku selama ini."

"Kau harus bekerja keras kalau begitu, baru bisa melindungiku." Jonghyun dengan nada bercanda

" Baik hyung." Hyunbin berpose hormat menghadap Jonghyun. Mereka lalu tertawa bersama.

Jonghyun dan Hyunbin adalah bentuk dari hubungan yang sangat sempurna. Mereka berakhir saling menyayangi meski bukan berakhiran cinta.

"Kuharap kau selalu bahagia setelah ini Jonghyun hyung, kau mampu membuat orang lain bahagia kau juga harus bahagia." Batin Hyunbin sambil tersenyum bodoh pada Jonghyun.

.

.

.

FIN.

.

.

.

RnR?


End file.
